Retos de la Comunidad d las Lámparas,País de Agni
by Margot Fenring
Summary: Respuesta al reto de la Comunidad de las Lámparas que habitan en el país de Agni. 1.- Lu ten, 2.- Maiko, 3.-Yue x Sokka
1. Lu Ten

Disclaimer: _Lu Ten_, _Iroh _y _Ba Sing Se_ son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke). Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

He aquí mi respuesta al reto de la _Comunidad de las Lámparas_ que habita en el País de Agni.

* * *

**1.- Lu Ten: **

* * *

Corrían quinientas sesenta y tantas noches del asedio a Ba Sing Se. El príncipe Lu Ten se aburría y decidió dar un paseo por el campamento apostado en las ruinas del último círculo de las murallas, la excusa para salir, era que iba a hacer un reporte sobre el terreno, lo dejaron ir , tenía fama de bravo y valiente, digno hijo de su padre. Mientras el fingía hacer su inspección ella lo encontró. Bien pudo atacarlo, pero no quiso, algo le dijo que no lo hiciera.

- ¡santo y seña!

- no hay, salió la luna, estamos en tregua – respondió Lu Ten

Fue así que conoció a _Ojos de Jade_. No es que su nombre fuera tan poético, en realidad se llamaba Pinger y tampoco era que ella supiera el suyo, ni quería saberlo, porque se notaba que él era un maestro fuego, lo llamaba _Lunatico_ para irritarlo y lo poco que Lu Ten sabía de ella, era que no todas las maestras tierra podían darse el lujo de llevar amuletos de jade.

Empezaron hablando sobre el clima, la belleza de las murallas, conforme los días avanzaron hablaron sobre las leyendas de sus respectivas naciones, a veces discutían sobre la guerra y en otras simplemente pasaban la noche observando los astros hasta el amanecer. Nunca hablaban de sus familias, ni por equivocación y no podían verse siempre, pero cuando esto sucedía se separaban poco antes de que Agni apareciera y pidiera a gritos que retomaran las armas.

Entonces, en la noche 599...

- cuando el asedio llegue a las 601 noches no lo soportaré más, ¡son irritantes!, ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz?

- porque no hay chicas mas hermosas que las de Ba Sing Se – dijo cantando

- no te burles de mi, amante del té

- no me río, es más, huyamos

- ¿qué? , ¡estas loco!

- renegaría de mi posición y mi nación si te quedas a mi lado

- es muy radical

- te amo _Ojos de Jade_

- es influjo de la luna, ¿verdad?, sabía que le afectaba a los tuyos, pero esto es...

- lo estoy diciendo en serio

- no digas más – dijo quedando en las sombras - no sabes quien soy

- ¿y eso que?, tu tampoco y eso no impide que te ame

Guardaron silencio, ella inclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

- esta bien

- ¿en serio?

- si _Lunático, _cuando se cumplan 601 noches iré a donde tu quieras, estoy cansada de esta ciudad repleta de reglas, murallas y secretos

- entonces iremos a un lugar donde no nos encuentren jamás, a un sitio...donde se unan la Tribu Agua y el Reino Tierra, nadie nos buscaria ahí

- me parece bien

El destino puede ser cruel, la noche de asedio número 601 no llegó jamás, porque esa noche Agni derramaba lágrimas de sangre y las tropas que por tantos días y noches asediaron la ciudad se movilizaban, porque el príncipe Iroh, el poderoso y temido _Dragón del Oeste_ había perdido en el campo de batalla a su amado hijo y ordenó la retirada.

Ba Sing Se celebraba, esa noche hubo fiesta en casa de Pinger, las lámparas verdes centellaban, las damas vestían sus mejores atuendos y tocados; oro jade y piedras preciosas por todas partes, se anunciaba otro baile en Palacio y habían sido invitados. Ella se retiró temprano a sus habitaciones, accidentalmente llegó a sus manos una de esas imágenes de propaganda con el rostro del príncipe caído. Esa noche, mientras unos celebraban y otros se retiraban, tomó el mejor caballo avestruz de su padre y dejó en secreto Ba Sing Se. Su nombre fue borrado de el árbol familiar.

Juró que jamás regresaría, pero no pudo cumplir su promesa.

A la caída de los Dai Li regresó. Ahora era una guerrera legendaria, que por años había ayudó a combatir a la Nación del Fuego, fue recibida con honores en casa. Esa noche escapó de la fiesta que organizaron, la luna bañaba los arcos situados a las afueras de Ba Sing Se, avanzó en silencio con incienso y flores para la pequeña lápida al pie de un árbol que había mandado hacer el general Iroh en memoria de su amado hijo.

- ¿Sabes _Lunático_?, creo que nunca te lo dije, yo también te amaba

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

Únanse a los retos de la _**Comunidad de la Fuente de las lámparas**_. Para conocer mas detalles, por favor comuniquense con **_Just Eowyn_**, _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_ o envíenme un pm.

Gracias por leer y

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	2. Maiko

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke). Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Just Eowy, Zukara Lovebender, Sakura Freya**_ y_** Domino999.**_

Mi respuesta al reto **Maiko** de _La Comunidad de las Lámparas que habita en el País de Agni_.

* * *

**2.- Maiko**

* * *

Si me preguntan por qué me quedé a tu lado, la respuesta es fácil. La conoces bien, te amo como no amaré a nadie más en esta vida. ¿Qué no te han dicho que arriesgué mi vida y qué enfrenté a tu hermana con tal de salvarte?. Sabes bien que no lo haría por nadie más que por ti, para mí fue la muestra más clara de amor, ofrecer mi vida por la persona que más quiero en este mundo. Pero tú…

Si, lo sé, que no debo de temer nada, que solo me quieres a mí, que solo yo te comprendo y te doy paz. Pero eso sí, no me pidas que no te de esa mirada de desaprobación cuando platicas con ella.

No me gusta.

Nunca me ha gustado esa forma en que te ve.

Pero eso ya lo sabes y me irrita profundamente. Si, te salvó la vida, pero tú también se la salvaste. Están a mano, no hay nada, no hay vínculos, ni nada, así que no me pongas esa cara. Si, estoy celosa, porque no decirlo. Te ríes. No lo hagas, no me gusta sentirme así, yo no soy así, me conoces mejor que nadie.

Pero aún así me siento incómoda. Por favor, no me pidas que me haga su amiga, no es fácil, es demasiado azucarada, no de la forma en que lo es Ty Lee, es que realmente derrama miel a su paso. Si, ya me has dicho hasta el cansancio de que no la ves de la misma forma en que me ves a mí, pero no puedo evitarlo, yo soy así.

Te ríes, me das un beso y me dices que no hay nada entre ustedes, que es solo una vieja amiga, que el avatar le regaló hace unos días un collar de compromiso, que eso quiere decir que cualquier día de estos se casarán y tendrán una linda , hermosa y enorme familia.

Y tus ojos se cierran poco a poco, ha sido un día largo. Está bien, tregua por hoy.

-ooOoo-

_Y cuando despertó, Mai todavía seguía a su lado._

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

Únanse a los retos de la _**Comunidad de la Fuente de las lámparas**_.

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	3. Todo cambia

Disclaimer: los personajes de Avatar The Last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke). Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Mi respuesta al reto **Sokka** x **Yue** de la _Comunidad de las Lámparas_ que habita en el País de Agni... no salió como esperaba, mi idea era otra, pero bueno, espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias por sus comenatrios a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_ y _**Kokoro Yolin-chan**_.

* * *

3.-**Todo cambia**

* * *

Sokka había salido de su nueva casa. Las mejoras que había hecho Pakku desde su llegada se notaban en seguida, trataba de dejar atrás de pequeña aldea aislada y el sitio donde había nacido empezaba a tomar el aspecto de una bonita ciudad helada. Y bajo la luz de la luna no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen de la princesa del norte ascendiendo con su vestido blanco a los cielos.

_Yue… ha pasado mucho tiempo…un año, hace un año paseabas por los canales de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Hace un año era un chico imberbe, que jamás imaginó que podría dirigir un ataque contra las fuerzas de la Nación del Fuego, que no imaginaba la libertad y que te sigue extrañando cada que ve la luna recorrer el cielo._

_Sé que siempre estarás ahí, como la hermosa princesa que recorre el firmamento, como la mujer que me impulsó a ser una mejor persona, a la que no pude proteger… la que tuvo el valor de sacrificar a sus ataduras mortales por preservar el equilibrio del Océano y la Luna._

_Tal vez no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, tal vez aspiraba demasiado, yo era un simple campesino del sur, tú la hermosa princesa del reino del norte. Como esa leyenda donde la luna siempre paseará en el cielo y el lobo condenado a extrañarla por siempre en la tierra._

_Pero las circunstancias, la gente, todo cambia continuamente, como los ciclos de la luna._

_No te enfades, no es mi culpa, tampoco la tuya, soy mortal, no sé bien como decirte esto… ha llegado el momento en que siga con mi vida , es que hay alguien más . Es maravillosa, y sé que no te sustituirá, ella tiene su propio sitio, se loha ganado a pulso, seguramente desde allá has presenciado todo lo que hemos padecido, lo que hemos peleado por estar juntos, espero que esta vez sí sea para siempre._

_Princesa Yue…es aquí que nuestros caminos se separan._

- Sokka– llega su novia envuelta en un abrigo azul que le regaló _Gran Gran dice volviéndose a ella - ¿qué tanto miras?_

- La luna

- Es muy hermosa – dice juntando sus palmas

- Para nosotros la luna es una bella y bondadosa dama que recorre los cielos

- No lo sabía….siempre te pones tan extraño con la luna…

Sokka se encogió de hombros

- Creo que ya no será así

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- Es para ti – dijo extendiéndole una cinta azul con una figura redonda que relucía bajo la luz de la luna

- ¿qué es esto?

- ¿pasarías todas las lunas a mi lado?

Suki sonrió, lo abrazó y besó.

En el cielo la luna brillaba a medias.

Sokka pasando su brazo por los hombros de Suki pensó – _Adiós Yue_

* * *

Únanse a los retos de la Comunidad de la Fuente de las lámparas de _**El país de Agni**_ Para conocer mas detalles, por favor comuníquense con Just Eowyn, Impossible love a Jinko fan o envíenme un pm.

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


	4. La jugada

Disclaimer: los personajes de Avatar The Last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke). Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Respuesta al reto de la _Comunidad de las Lámparas_ que habita en el País de Agni.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Just Eowyn**_ , _**Rubymoon - Faith**_, _**Kotoro-Yolin-Chan , **_asi como tmb a_** Lina Kurosaki**_ y_** Sakura Freya **_(funciona!!!el té funciona XD).

* * *

4.-_**La jugada**_

* * *

Se había hecho de noche y los dos se habían quedado solos concentrados en los movimientos de cada uno. Una gota de sudor recorría la cara de Sokka, Azula se concentró, esta vez no fallaría.

- voy – dijo

- aun no termino – dijo Azula

- Tardas demasiado, no me saldrás con que has perdido tu _toque_

- Una palabra y te fulmino con un rayo

- Perderías de todos modos

- Esto se hizo para que yo ganara y lo haré

- Si claro…

Azula observó el tablero. El Pai Sho era un juego cuyas reglas podría decir que conocía desde el vientre materno. Por eso habían sacado fuera de combate al resto de los chicos que se habían enfrentado a ella, desde el chico calvo, pasando por las guerreras Kyoshi, hasta su hermano y sus amigas. Pero esta era la tercera ronda para definir al ganador. Los demás chicos aburridos de esperar a que terminaran jugaban, platicaban, asaban _nubes tostadas_ y tomaban té mientras determinaban quien era el campeón.

Sokka movió su ficha bloqueando otra de sus jugadas, segundos después le indicaba que era su turno con una de esas miradas que le desconcertaba. Ella se mordió los labios y movió su ficha. El repaso todas y cada una de las jugadas que conocía…esto iba a resultar muy tardado si no se le ocurría algo… sus ojos brillaron, era arriesgado, bien podía fallar…

- Azula

- ¡Qué! – gruñó

- ¿te han dicho que tienes unos ojos tan hermosos como el sol del ocaso?

- ¿eh? – dijo desconcertada

- … y que tu piel es tan blanca como la leche…

- ¡qué te pasa! – dijo poniéndose nerviosa

- Y que tus labios parecen suaves como los pétalos de las flores de fuego…

Azula observó a todos lados. Al lado del tablero solamente estaba el té que les había llevado su hermano hace unos momentos. Pensó que tal vez le habían echado jugo de cactus, la receta especial de su tío, algo… porque algo estaba mal.

- tu turno…

Azula movió la primer ficha que vio, Sokka hizo lo propio.

- Pero seamos sinceros Azula - dijo tomando un poco de aire- -_ No puedo amarte querida, mas de cuanto amé al honor_

- ¿eh?

- La suerte te abandonó Azula – dijo mientras la miraba con esos profundos ojos azules - Yo gano

- ¡no es cierto!

- tus fichas están rodeadas – dijo señalando el tablero – no tienen salida

- ¡lo hiciste a propósito!

- Dicen que más vale maña que fuerza – dijo sonriendo mientras improvisaba un baile de triunfo -¡¡¡Tribu Agua rlz!!!

Azula se levantó de un salto, tiró la mesa, tablero y fichas y se acercó rápidamente al guerrero lobo al que tomó desprevenido, ella intentó golpearlo con una patada, el esquivó, ella metió el pie, él saltó, ella fingió retirarse, él bajó la guardia y ella lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer y quedar encima de él. Ella acercó peligrosamente sus manos, él esperó el impacto de un rayo, lo primero que sintió fué una cachetada y después los labios de Azula sobre su boca hasta que le faltó el aire. Sokka estaba pasmado.

- Nunca jamás vuelvas a repetir esa jugada – dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación

* * *

n_n hace días quería un Sokkla , en fin ^_^

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


End file.
